The Tribes: Book One:
by Nightbreeze34
Summary: The Description wouldn't fit in here, so it's on the story...Enjoy! This story doesn't have anything to do with Spirit, but i may have him come in later on. :)


_**The Tribes**_

_**Book 1: Whispered Secrets**_

**TRIBE OF THE HAWK**

**LEADER MANY FLECK ON MOON (FLECK)-**stout appaloosa stallion

**(**mare or stallion in charge of the defenders**)**

**GENERAL HEART OF STONE (STONE)-**dapple grey stallion, very large

and well-muscled

**(**mare that cares for sick or wounded horses**)**

**HERB MARE CLOUD THAT DRIFTS FAR (CLOUD)-**very delicate black

and white pinto mare

**(**mares or stallions that guard the camp**)**

**GUARDS SNOW THAT COVERS BERRY (SNOW)-**white mare with

a very long, wavy tail

**FOG THAT SURROUNDS MOUTAINS (FOG)-**speckled grey

stallion with darker legs

**(**mares or stallions that protect the territory)

**DEFENDERS SUN THAT SHINES ON SUMMER DAY (SUN)-**very pretty

palomino mare

**BREEZE THAT DASHES OVER THE LAND (BREEZE)-**

swift-footed roan stallion

**RED WATER THAT SPLASHES ON BANK (RED)-**sorrel

and whitestallion, very short

**OAK THAT STANDS TALL IN FOREST (OAK)-**bay blanket

appaloosa mare

**FLY THAT STAYS STILL (FLY)-**black stallion

**TRAINEE, PUMA THAT HUNTS SILENTLY**

**ADDER THAT STRIKES WITH FEROSITY (ADDER)-**bay

mare

**TRAINEE, LEAF THAT FLUTTERS IN THE WIND **

**TRAINEES (**colts and fillies, older than 8 moons, in training**)**

**PUMA THAT HUNTS SILENTLY (PUMA)-**dun filly

with white face and blue eyes

**LEAF THAT FLUTTERS IN WIND (LEAF)-**pure white filly with

black stockings

**BIRTH MARES (**mares expecting or nursing foals**)**

**FEATHER THAT FALLS FROM SKY (FEATHER)-**bay

mare that has feathery wisps of fur around hooves, expecting

Fleck's foal

**FLOWER THAT SWAYS IN WIND (FLOWER)-**cremello

mare, mother to Fly's foal: **NIGHT THAT LASTS FOREVER **

**(NIGHT)**

**OWL THAT FLIES IN FRONT OF MOON (OWL)-**bay

mare, expecting Breeze's foal

**RESPECTED ONES (**former guards, birth mares, or defenders, now retired**)**

**SKY THAT IS CLEAR (SKY)-**sorrel mare

**THUNDER THAT RUMBLES IN DISTANCE-**very large

grey stallion

**THE TIME HAS COME TO LEAVE THEIR PRECIOUS HOME…..**

The smallest foal, Night That Lasts Forever, is ready to become a trainee. There are only three choices: a guard, a defender or an herb mare. But neither of these interest Night, who wants more than this. She wants to become _leader. _ It's the highest title, and Night wants to be respected by everyone in her tribe.

But when Night receives a dream from her ancestors telling her that the three tribes must leave, she is shocked. The three tribes have stayed in the forest forever, and there has never been sickness. But the dream warns her of a horse with a heart and mind deadlier than anything, and only one thing occupies its thoughts: Destroy the tribes and all who live by their ways, and only a stranger can save them.

So when a stranger comes, Night is suspicious at first. But could he be the one to save the tribes? Or is he only plotting their downfall?

CHAPTER ONE

"_Night, will you please stop!" _Flower tossed her head and flattened her ears. "Your mane is so knotted! Do you think just because you're going to become a trainee means you won't have to keep your mane tidy?"

Night rolled her eyes. _Why does she have to fuss about the dumbest things? _Night grumbled silently. She stood still so her mother could finish and took one last look at the birthing den. Feather That Falls From Sky lay on her side sleeping, her belly round with foal. On the other side, Feather's younger sister, Owl, was busy napping. Now that Night was the only foal in the birthing den, she realized how much she had missed her denmates, Puma and Leaf, who had been trainees for almost two moons now, but tonight she would be with them again.

Flower gently pulled out grass and twigs, and then yanked out the knots. Night fought back the urge to shriek in pain, and when Flower was done, Night's scalp ached. _Just ignore it. Just ignore it. _She repeated these words over and over inside her head, but they seemed useless.

"Alright, you're finished. Now, why don't you go take one last look in the pond? Fleck should be calling the tribe together any minute!" Flower nickered. Night dipped her head and raced outside.

Oh, how wonderful the breeze felt, coursing over her back! She whinnied in delight, and gave a little buck. Today was the greatest! She would be made a trainee, and then she would make her mother so happy, and…

Wait, would she be trained to be? There were only three choices, and she couldn't even choose. Night definitely did not want to be an Herb Mare. Although she would be contributing to her tribe in a very helpful way, it would mean she could never have a mate. But a Guard's duty would suit her. She would guard the camp at night, to make sure no ambushes were made. But she would rarely get to participate in battles, so she put that aside. A Defender was the only choice left. They were the protectors of the tribe, and fought in battle. Plus, she would get to train with Puma and Leaf.

Night trotted over to a hidden pond in the camp and peered down into the water. She let out a groan of annoyance. Her mother had taken her forelock and brushed it back behind her ears. Night shook her head until her bangs fell back over her face. _That's better._

A loud whinny rang out across the camp, making Night jump. _Fleck must be gathering the tribe…_

Night trotted to catch up with her parents


End file.
